The Dark Aggressor
The Dark Aggressor is a dangerous tower to use (and a brilliant tower to use if you want for people to hate you in CO-OP). Whilst the damage capabilities are monstrously effective, if any of the attacks hit the cursor the player will lose money! If the player tries to bypass this by moving the cursor off screen, your own towers will be hit by the Aggressor's projectiles! (this will quickly clear the screen). The Aggressor will also block the cursor from going inside of the Aggressor. This tower runs off of a large pool of upgrades, most of which expand upon its attacking methods and eventually give the tower a devestating array of weaponry (at the same time the extra will make it tougher for the player). Upon purchasing the tower, it will come with an ability. The ability lets the user select the upgrade menu of the Dark Aggressor. Whilst this may not seem like much, with a few upgrades clicking this tower will become a near impossible task without suffering heavy losses in the proccess.The ability has 0 cooldown and when used whilst an Aggressor is selected will select a different tower (for those who have gone for multiple of these for some reason). The standard attack is a beam that charges for 1 second fires for 2 seconds, this weapon follows the cursor (like a Dartling Gun). However this weapon turns rather slowly due to the size of this, it turns 90 degrees in 0.5 seconds. The weapon only charges/fires when aligned with the cursor (the weapon becomes immobile when charging, giving the player a chance to move the cursor out of the way). The beam pierces infinite bloons and breaches 7.5 layers per 0.2 seconds of contact. If the cursor is hit the player loses £350. Fast-forward is an awful idea! The tower in its base form costs £6,500 to buy, is VERY large and has 500 health. Upgrade pool Tier 1. # Missile Strike (£4,500): The Dark Aggressor gains 2 missile launchers on the left and right side of the turret. These fire bursts of 5 missiles every 2.5 seconds independantly of the beam. These missiles are the same as moab maulers however they do 22.5 damage to bloons and have the radius of a 2/2 bomb-tower. If the cursor is hit by a missile or their blast the player will lose £250 and £150 respectively. # Bullet Storm (£7,500): From 4 sides (all adjacent to eachother), the Aggressor will spit out a large bullet every 4 seconds with infinite pierce that spits 16 smaller bullets with 10 pierce every 1.25 seconds. The large bullet does 35 damage and drains £300 whilst the smaller bullets deal 15 damage and drain £75. the locations the large bullets and small bullets are launched from slowly rotate. This doesn't rotate with the rest of the Aggressor. # Auto Beam (£8,000): This increases the damage of the beam by 7.5 and its duration by 0.25 seconds. Most importantly it gives the option to make it aim and fire independantly of the player. (this upgrade is pretty much vital once you start upgrading). # Giga Pulse (£6,500): The Giga Pulse causes a energy wave all around the Aggressor (this wave has 3 fairly wide gaps) every 3 seconds. The wave has infinite pierce and does 50 damage. # Energy Shield (£6,000): This is pretty much among the only upgrades that won't harm you. This simply creates a large barrier over itself and other nearby towers that blocks enemy abilities and projectiles (absorbing the damage in the process). The shields have 65 health and regen 2 per second. # Warp Rings (£7,500): Every 5 seconds an incredibly small ring appears. If it's not on top of a bloon it dissapears almost immidiately. When it returns, it makes a 2nd ring (both change places)! This gets repeated over and over. If one bubble is on top of a bloon then all rings systematically explode in the radius slightly larger than the size of a tack shooter, the counter is reset and the bloons in the radius of any of the rings or their blasts take 27.5 damage for every ring present before the chain reaction occured. Oh, and the player can also be hit by this (the rings give the player 2 seconds on spawn before getting triggered by the player). If the player is caught in a blast they will lose £40 per ring. # Dark Sphere (£4,500): The beam weapon can also fire a single energy ball that will explode on contact and will create a blast the size of a tack tower. It lasts for 1.25 seconds and every time a bloon enters this sphere it will last an extra 0.25 seconds as well as create a blast with the radius of a 0/0 bomb tower that deals 12 damage to everything in the radius. The player will lose £90 if they're hit by the "blast". # INCOMPLETE PAGE IS INCOMPLETE. Tier 2. # Missile Storm (£9,500): This requires Missile Strike and Bullet Storm. This removes the Missile Strike weapons and instead makes it fire from the Bullet Storm launchers and they fire 7 per burst. Bullet Storm bullets also do an additional 0.75x damage to moabs # Slowing Aura (£5,000): This requires any 4 tier 1 upgrades. This slows all of this tower's shots by 50% that get within a range equal to a 2/2 bomb-tower's blast radius of the cursor. Even when fast-forwarding, shots within the radius move at the same speed as though they were on standard speed (this's before the -50% speed is applied!) (This means that fast-forwarding ''May ''not destroy you). # Category:Towers